1. Field of the Invention
This device is related to a storage unit, in general, and to a hinged and foldable storage unit which is adapted to hang from the top of a door, in particular.
2. Prior Art
There are many over-the-door storage and/or support devices known in the art. These devices include brackets which mount over the door and provide a support for items such as hangers or the like. Also, these types of devices include multiple pockets or supports for retaining shoes or the like. Typically, the shoe supports are fixed in position while the pocket units may collapse into a small dimension. However, the hanger supports are usually fairly rigid and extend outwardly from the door.
These hanger support devices may take the form of a small hook which supports one or two items or a larger bracket which extends substantially perpendicular to the door surface for supporting multiple hangers or similar devices substantially parallel to the surface of the door. In some cases, these hooks and/or brackets can be pivotally mounted in an over-the-door clip or attachment whereby the door can be placed close to a wall when the hook or bracket is not being used. However, this hood or bracket is limited in length to one half the width of the door which limits the number of hangers which can be supported. In addition, the hangers (and items thereon) are mounted parallel to the door surface which may be limitative of the number of items which can be mounted on the hook or bracket. Likewise, the hook or bracket is cantilevered from the door surface which limits the weight of the goods which can be hung on the bracket unless the bracket is made of relatively heave, strong material such as metal rods, or the like.